1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a fire extinguishing gas emission control apparatus, and, more particularly, to a fire extinguishing gas emission control apparatus, which controls the interlock circuit unit of a gas fire extinguishing equipment apparatus related to an area in which disasters should be prevented (hereinafter referred to as “protected area”), thereby controlling whether the emission of a fire extinguishing gas will be prevented in a protected area.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing gas emission control apparatus.
When a person enters a protected area in order to perform a specific task, fire extinguishing gas may be abnormally or normally emitted. Therefore, existing fire extinguishing gas emission control apparatuses are problematic because the person in the protected area may be injured or damaged due to fire extinguishing gas being emitted therein.